


Você quer brincar na neve?

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após os assuntos se resolverem entre as duas irmãs, e as coisas se normalizarem, a vida começa a se pôr no lugar e alguns assuntos dolorosos do passado são substituídos por alegria e um novo caminho para todos.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 2





	Você quer brincar na neve?

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem à Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Ela tá exausta – Kristof comentou baixinho com um sorriso no rosto quando carregava Anna adormecida para dentro do castelo.

Elsa, Olaf e Sven acompanhavam o casal. A festa no gelo havia se estendido até a noite, quando, após todos irem embora, Elsa fez a paisagem voltar ao normal e eles se recolheram para se recomporem e jantarem. Depois haviam ficado cerca de duas horas sentados do lado de fora observando a incrível beleza das estrelas, e colocando conversas em dia. Elsa guiou o rapaz até o quarto de sua irmã, onde ele a repousou com cuidado em sua cama, e se retirou com Sven e Olaf, dormiriam no castelo, em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Na verdade Olaf nunca precisava dormir, embora o fizesse de vez em quando, e ficava perambulando de um lugar para outro no castelo.

Elsa puxou os cobertores sobre a irmã e soltou suas tranças, penteando seu cabelo ruivo o melhor que podia com ela dormindo. Quando terminou a tarefa, sentou-se ao seu lado com um grande sorriso. Parecia estar dentro de um sonho. Sonhara com aquilo a vida toda e do dia para a noite tudo havia mudado. Lembrou-se daquela noite triste e das palavras do sábio. Sentiu culpa. Anna passara a vida inteira batendo em sua porta, implorando para ao menos vê-la, nem que fosse de longe, e a única reposta era sempre o silêncio ou um simples e vago “vá embora”. Como o sábio dissera, seu medo havia roubado anos de suas vidas. Afagou com suavidade o rosto de Anna, esperando que aquilo sugasse a dor de seu coração.

— Elsa...

Olhou atentamente para a irmã quando a ouviu sussurrar seu nome, mas continuava dormindo.

— Você quer brincar na neve...?

A mais velha sorriu com as palavras, mas por pouco tempo, diante do que ouviu depois.

— Por favor... Me deixa te ver... Não vai embora... – ela dizia baixinho com uma expressão chorosa.

Ajoelhou-se para ficar no mesmo nível da ruiva e acariciou seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la. Seus sonhos haviam sido sempre perturbados como aquele? E por sua culpa?

— Eu não vou mais embora. Eu prometo! Eu amo você, Anna – sussurrou de volta, a abraçando com cuidado para não despertá-la – Só temos uma a outra... Ou melhor... Agora temos Kristof, Sven, Olaf... As coisas vão ser ainda melhores. Eu nunca mais vou ficar longe de você!

Seus olhos ardiam em lágrimas, mas a felicidade de seu coração as impedia de caírem. Afastou-se para olhar o rosto da irmã, vendo-o mais tranquilo, e sorriu. Beijou sua testa e se levantou, virando-se para seguir para seu próprio quarto. Hesitou sair dali e tornou a olhar para trás.

— Eu voltarei logo pela manhã. Boa noite, Anna.

Voltou-se para a porta, vendo Olaf abri-la e entrar no quarto silenciosamente.

— Estava brincando com Sven e Kristof. Eles já dormiram agora – ele falou baixinho ao ver Anna dormir – Ela é tão fofinha dormindo... Não está com sono, Elsa?

Ela emitiu uma risadinha, pensando no quanto Olaf e Anna eram parecidos quando falavam de mil assuntos ao mesmo tempo e tão rápido que mal se podia assimilar.

— Eu estou sim. Estamos todos cansados. E mesmo que você não durma, acho que devia descansar um pouco, Olaf.

— Você não quer sair daqui, não é? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Mesmo sendo sua criadora, Elsa ainda se impressionava com a incrível capacidade do boneco de neve de ver e entender os sentimentos humanos somente olhando em seus olhos.

— Está com medo de ir dormir e quando acordar... Descobrir que tudo isso não passou de um sonho?

Ela hesitou em responder, Olaf acabara de descrever o que ela sentia, mas nem sequer sabia.

— Sim... – falou com tristeza, desviando o olhar para algum ponto no chão.

O boneco sorriu e esticou-se para agarrar a mão de Elsa, que assumiu uma expressão de curiosidade, sem ideia do que ele pretendia fazer. Olaf a puxou até uma prateleira do outro lado do quarto cor-de-rosa, obrigando-a se abaixar um pouco enquanto andava. Ele a soltou e lhe chamou atenção para algo ali em cima.

— Eu não sei o que é porque sou baixinho demais pra ver, mas eu vi ela olhando o que tem aí em cima com os olhos brilhando hoje mais cedo.

Elsa se atentou ao conteúdo da prateleira, vendo as duas pequenas bonecas de pano que haviam sido feitas iguais a ela e a Anna, quando eram crianças. Tomou-as em suas mãos com os olhos arregalados e as analisou. Nem imaginava que ainda existissem e que Anna as tivesse conservado tão bem. A rainha abriu um grande sorriso e se abaixou na altura de Olaf para lhe mostrar as bonecas.

— Noooossa! Como são parecidas com vocês! Que bonitinhas! Porque não deixa uma aqui e leva a outra com você pro seu quarto? Assim saberá quando acordar que não foi um sonho.

— Nossos pais mandaram fazer isso pra nós quando ainda éramos bem pequenas. Foi quando nós criamos você, Olaf, embora eu ainda não pudesse te dar vida.

— Quer dizer que nós todos já nos conhecíamos?! Olá pequena Elsa, olá pequena Anna – ele acenava para as bonequinhas, fazendo Elsa rir.

— Shhhhii... – ela pediu com o indicador sobre os lábios – Vamos acabar acordando ela. Eu vou dormir.

Levantou-se e caminhou de volta à cama de Anna, acomodando com cuidado a bonequinha de cabelos brancos entre suas mãos, e mantendo a boneca ruiva consigo.

— Você pode ir dormir sem medo... – Olaf falou com sua voz gentil e calma – Eu vou ficar aqui com ela pra garantir que tenha bons sonhos.

— Muito obrigada, Olaf.

Abaixou-se à frente do boneco e deu um beijinho em seu rosto gelado, ouvindo uma risada dele e sentindo os flocos de neve da geada sobre a cabeça de Olaf atingirem seu rosto por um segundo.

— Boa noite.

Retirou-se para seu quarto de paredes azul claras e o observou. Era exatamente o mesmo de antes, mas depois de tudo... Alguma coisa parecia diferente. Não soube dizer o que. Trocou seu vestido por uma camisola, algo que não vestia há tempos sem luvas e outros acessórios que evitavam o congelamento das coisas e pessoas em volta. Era um alívio sentir-se livre novamente. Acomodou-se em sua cama, e embora gostasse do frio, nunca o calor lhe parecera tão acolhedor. Apertou a bonequinha ruiva entre seus braços e adormeceu com um sorriso.

******

— Olaaaaaaf!!! – A ruiva exclamava feliz, já arrumada para o novo dia, agarrando as mãozinhas do boneco e girando com ele pelo quarto, tendo cuidado para não desmontá-lo.

Elsa morreu de rir ao se aproximar da porta do quarto e ouvir a irmã tagarelando milhões de palavras por minuto junto com o boneco, sobre tudo que pudesse imaginar, inclusive o mesmo assunto que a levara a hesitar deixa-la na noite passada.

— Vê?! Não foi um sonho.

A rainha pode ouvir Olaf dizer lá de dentro. Bateu na porta e os dois se calaram.

— Anna... – chamou, pensando se a irmã se sentiria feliz ao ouvir algo que sempre desejou, e decidiu perguntar – Você quer brincar na neve?

Dois segundos de silêncio, que mais lhe pareceram uma eternidade, foram seguidos por um grito de alegria de Anna, que abriu a porta subitamente e abraçou a irmã com força. Apesar do susto, Elsa a retribuiu prontamente. Aquele abraço era apenas um dos vários que ela queria compartilhar com Anna após tantos anos vivendo separadas.

— AAAH!! Eu quero sim!!! – Ela disse saltando de alegria quando soltou Elsa, que ria da reação da ruiva.

Quando Anna se acalmou, ambas se atentaram ao que tinham em suas mãos e ergueram as duas bonecas juntas. Olaf seguiu Anna para fora do quarto, sorrindo ao ver a cena. Nem podiam imaginar Elsa fazendo algo com pressa e até descuidadamente, mas ao acordar com o mesmo receio da noite anterior, e ver a bonequinha em suas mãos, a rainha vibrou de felicidade de tal forma que levantou-se rapidamente, deixou a cama em ordem, e se arrumou em tempo record para ir ao quarto de Anna. Depois de tanto tempo, não queria desperdiçar nem mesmo meio segundo.

— Bom dia!! – Kristof apareceu junto com Sven – Que bom! Parece que tá todo mundo feliz!!

— Sim!! – Anna dizia saltitante, indo até ele e o abraçando pelo pescoço – Estamos sim!!!

Kristof beijou sua testa e sorriu, encarando Elsa e Olaf e os seguindo ao longo do corredor. Enquanto Anna e Olaf tagarelavam e brincavam com Sled, os dois mais velhos discutiam discretamente sobre algo que deixava o rapaz bem tímido, porém não menos feliz e satisfeito, seu casamente com Anna, que certamento aconteceria num futuro próximo.

— Anna parece até uma criança numa cena dessas – ele falou com uma risada quando os cinco chegaram ao exterior do castelo – Mas depois do que vivi junto com ela naqueles dias é algo que tenho certeza que ela não é, embora eu ame esse jeito dela. Ficaria muito honrado se a rainha me concedesse em nome de seus falecidos pais, com todo o respeito, a honra de me casar com sua irmã.

Elsa sorriu e segurou as mãos do entregador entre as suas.

— Tem minha permissão. Confesso que fiquei preocupada quando ela apareceu com você. Depois do incidente com Hans... Mas nessas últimas semanas você mostrou claramente ser totalmente diferente dele. Você é alguém que merece minha irmã e que a ama a ponto de arriscar sua própria vida pela dela. E agora eu vejo que Anna finalmente entendeu o que é esse amor, porque agora ela o sente. Sei que a fará muito feliz – concluiu soltando suas mãos, ainda sorridente.

— Muito obrigado! – Ele falou com um sorriso.

— E pode me chamar de Elsa.

Ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e os dois olharam para Anna, Olaf e Sven correndo pelo lugar.

— Elsaaa!! – Ela gritou de longe – Manda a neve!!!

— Agora mesmo! – Falou de volta – Eu vou deixar fluir! – Exclamou ao erguer as mãos e projetar flocos de neve e cristais de gelo que encheram o local.

O chão congelou igual ao dia anterior e os criados que começavam a acordar observavam com alívio e felicidade a cena do lado de fora, sem ousar interrompê-los. Aquele momento era deles, e certamente tudo que o rei e a rainha sempre haviam desejado para o futuro.


End file.
